


Only I Can Understand You.

by Luthano



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Verbal Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: Raven lifts the curse on Malchior successfully, but he wants more than just that from her. Raven finds herself vulnerable to Malchior's manipulation, and has no clue what he has in store for her. Malchior has no problem taking what he wants- even if it means destroying the girl he tricked into loving him.





	1. What Is Done In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Malchior continues to disguise himself as Rorek the wizard after Raven lifts the curse. No ships, just angst and nsfw.

Outside of the tower, the wind was harsh and the rain was cold. The weather was awful- which Raven usually found herself liking. But even the sound of booming thunder and the occasional streak of neon blue lightning couldn’t bring her out of her worried trance. The sound of rain hitting her window pane was the only thing Raven found herself focusing on. She didn’t know what else to do. She was conflicted, scared, frustrated. Malchior stood across from her, his pale eyes boring into hers. She felt like running away, disappearing. She never wanted to hurt anyone or scare her friends- and that was exactly what she did. All because of Malchior’s dark magic. 

She didn’t know if she could trust him anymore or not. She wanted to- but the conflict and pain she felt inside was too much to ignore. She had to speak her mind. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Malchior. It’s too dangerous- it’s-” 

Raven stopped mid sentence when she saw Malchior reaching towards her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The action gentle and intimate, causing her to blush. The taller man before her ran his hand through her hair, as if to calm her nerves. Raven sighed, butterflies in her stomach. She was skeptical, but then again, Malchior was so caring and understanding. He made her feel accepted, normal, not a like a freak just because she preferred to be alone sometimes. 

 

She could trust him. It was going to be fine. At least that’s what she tried to convince herself. 

“Come now Raven. You said you wanted to help me, didn’t you?” Malchior lilted, placing a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. Raven wanted to respond, but only found herself looking at the cluttered floor of her room, feeling confused. “I know you’re scared. But we’ve trained for days, you’re ready for this, I know you are. There’s no need to hesitate.” 

Raven looked up at the other, unable to read an expression due to the paper obscuring him. She did want to help him, she did want to break the curse. But using dark magic to do so…

It just didn’t feel right. 

But then she remembered what Malchior said, about the darkness being misunderstood, how he was just trying to help her. He said he wanted to be with her, to make her happy, and this was the only way…

Raven breathed in, and let out a deep sigh. She trusted Malchior, and he trusted her. It wasn’t fair to doubt him, he just had her best interests in mind. With her eyes to the floor, she contemplated for a moment. Then looked up to meet the other’s gaze

“Okay.” Raven said. “I’ll do it.” 

“Excellent, I knew I could count on you, Raven.” Malchior chimed, sounding proud of her. Raven couldn’t help but smile. 

\--

Raven stood before Malchior, spellbook in hand. She read the chant aloud, the one that would break the curse and release him from his prison. As each word left her lips, the grimoire glowed and lifted out of her hand, it felt hot like there was a fire inside of it. And when she finished reading, it almost seemed as if the booming thunder and brilliant blue lightning from outside her window had struck the entire inside of her room. Neon flashes of chaotic energy bounced off the walls and gravitated towards Malchior. The light was so blinding, the energy so powerful that Raven tumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. She shielded her eyes from the resplendent rays of magic, shouting Malchior’s name. 

Malchior himself floated off the ground, light emanating from his core. The parchment that concealed his form was stripped from his figure, whirling around him like a paper hurricane. Raven caught a glance, and couldn’t look away from the sight before her. She saw Malchior transforming into the more familiar figure she was used to from the illustrations in the book. Long white hair fell to his shoulders, armor forming around his lean body, his figure becoming completely formed. The sound resonating from the spellbook was like a loud, thunderous cackle, a glass falling to the ground shattering. It was enough to pierce both Raven and Malchior’s ears. 

Soon, Malchior dropped to the ground with a distinctive thud, and all the chaos that surrounded him merely moments ago all came to a pause. The room was completely silent, leaving Raven stunned. She rushed over to the other, who was sitting on the floor. 

“Malchior, are you alright?” Raven gasped, surprised to see her spell worked. Malchior held his hand to his forehead, moaning. Raven extended her hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted. 

“I am now, Raven. Thank you.” Malchior replied. He pulled down the cloth concealing his mouth, to reveal a smile. “We can now be together, the curse has been lifted. All thanks to you. ” He leaned down ever so slightly, and gave Raven a gentle kiss on the forehead, cupping her cheeks with his hands. Raven’s pale complexion then turned a bright pink. She turned her head to the side, flustered. She then brought Malchior in close for a tight hug. She buried her forehead into the nape of his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Malchior was caught off guard, but returned the hug as well. He wrapped his lithe arms around Raven’s small waist, lifting the girl off the floor and spinning her around. She laughed, she was so happy, so delighted to be in his arms, to finally be able to touch and interact with him in a way in such an intimate and close manner. 

She never felt she could feel so connected to another person. 

It was like things were going to change for the better. 

\-- 

When she introduced Malchior formally to the others, nearlyeveryone was excited to finally meet him. Starfire immediately overwhelmed him, asking questions at a hundred miles per hour and admiring his long flowing hair with stars in her eyes. Cyborg and Robin were surprised at first- having a hard time believing he was stuck in a book of all things for hundreds of years. But then again, if it was from one of Raven’s cryptic spellbooks, they supposed anything was possible. Cyborg insisted he welcome Malchior into the group with a homemade meal, leaving Raven feeling embarrassed and covering her eyes with her hands. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to smother him, but then again, that was just the way they were. It took Robin a while to get used to the idea of a thousand year old wizard appearing out of nowhere, but if he made Raven happy, then he was happy too. 

Then there was Beast Boy. Although he often found himself listening in on Malchior and Raven’s private conversations, he still felt like the other was a stranger. A little too strange, really. Something about the guy made Beast Boy feel uneasy, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but whenever he found himself making eye contact with Malchior, his stomach was in nervous knots. The way he talked, the way he interacted with Raven, placing his hands on her, speaking to her, making her laugh and smile- the way he went about it- It was so...

Unnatural. 

In his opinion, Beast Boy felt like Malchior had a certain insincerity to him. Everything about him gave him a bad vibe, as if Malchior were a liar, deceiving everyone. He just seemed too good to be true. A guy pops out of a book, helps Raven become an expert in dark magic, and everyone’s just fine with it, like there’s nothing weird at all about it? 

The other team members welcomed him with open arms, however. And Robin even offered him to join the team, seeing as he already had a lot of chemistry with the others, and was incredibly powerful with a lot to offer. 

Everything seemed to progress so fast- Beast Boy found himself expecting Robin to be just as untrusting of Malchior as he was. But in the end, he thought maybe he should just keep his mouth shut. Nothing good would come out of him trying to start trouble-

Even though he felt a lot worse things could happen if he didn’t do something about it now. 

\-- 

A few days had passed since the curse was lifted, and Raven and Malchior still spent a majority of their time together. Alone in Raven’s room, they would sit huddled together, reading to each other, discussing philosophy, fiction, magic, writing and poetry. It was the first time Raven truly felt like she was understood by someone else. It was incredibly comforting to know she was no longer alone- and that she had someone to talk to who had so many interesting opinions and stories. 

Malchior was like an infinite sonnet that Raven wanted to read and never put down- everything about him was fascinating. He made her feel complete, whole, like she wasn’t a freak or an outcast. He made her feel warm and content at ease. 

She felt protected when he held her in his arms, she felt love when he kissed her on her cheek, she felt passion when he taught her his charms and magic. 

He was everything to her. 

She would do anything for him. 

“Raven.” Malchior started, placing his hand on her back to gain her attention. “I appreciate the time you’ve taken to acclimate me to your world, and introduce me to your friends. But I feel that it’s time I show you a world of my own.” 

“A world of your own?” Raven repeated. 

“The realm I originated from- the Aether. It’s a dimension parallel to this one. That book you were reading when you found me- that’s where it took place, Raven. That’s my home.” 

“Home?” Raven never even thought about it- Of course Malchior would want to return to his origin. “But how would you get there?” She asked. 

“I can’t do it alone, unfortunately. But you- Well, Raven, with your help I’ll surely be able to.”

“Do you really think I’ll be able to travel through time to another dimension, Malchior? It seems impossible!” Raven looked at the other with shock in her eyes, then down to the black sheets of her bed that the two were sitting on. Malchior then took her by the chin, directing her to look at him. 

“Raven, listen to me. You are more powerful than you think. You didn’t think you would be able to break the curse, and you did. All you need is encouragement, and, of course, my wisdom to guide you.” Malchior spoke with command and authority, and Raven felt inclined to listen. The more he complimented her and buttered her up, the more he managed to persuade her. 

“If you think so…”

“I know so, Raven. You’ve read every book and spell I’ve had to offer and you still want more. Your intelligence and willingness to learn is admirable. Your capacity for knowledge of both light and dark magic is indescribable- You have unlimited potential to do great things. You’re truly remarkable, my dear. And with my help, you and I can do wonders.” 

It was as if a thousand tiny shining stars had surrounded Malchior in that instant, his slender face framed by the moonlight that poured in through Raven’s window that was situated high on the wall above them. Raven felt like her heart was so full of emotion, so fragile it could burst open at any second. She felt it beating rapidly in a steady staccato rhythm, her mind racing of all the possibilities Malchior could help her explore. 

“Malchior-” Raven paused, she didn’t realize she was crying. Hot tears streamed down her face, and Malchior reached out to gently wipe them away. 

“I’ll help you. I want to help you.” 

“I know you do.” Malchior replied. A cloud passed over the bright moon, blocking it’s light from entering the tower. Malchior’s expression was now obscured by the dark of the room. 

\-- 

“You want to help me, don’t you? You want me to love you, to cherish you and hold you forever?” 

 

“Yes.” 

“If you love me, then you’ll do this for me, Raven. Do you love me?”

“I do!” 

 

“Then do it. I’m getting impatient, my dear Raven.” 

 

Raven panicked. The book felt so heavy in her hands, like she could drop it at any moment. Malchior stood before her, his intense stare boring into her. Her nimble fingers gripped at the edge of the book, she bit her lip, feeling sweat forming above her brow.

 

It was now or never. 

 

The words on the page left her lips, but nothing happened. The room was silent. Raven read the chant out loud again, but no response from the book nor Malchior. He looked agitated. 

“It’s not working!”

“Try again. You can do it, Raven. You’re just not putting enough effort in!” Malchior commanded. Raven sighed, and read the incantation again and again. She felt her body growing weak, her legs going numb. The spell was taking too much energy out of her. She then felt electricity crackle around her, her power almost feeling as if it were drained from her body. 

“Malchior- I can’t do it! Something’s wrong!”

“Yes you can, Raven! Keep going!”

Raven crumpled to the floor, she couldn’t feel her legs. She struggled to look up at Malchior- only to see her dark metaphysical power being extracted from her. All her magic had materialized, flowing straight out of her and going towards Malchior’s hands. She felt light headed, weak, like her very soul was being depleted. 

“Malchior… What’s happening to me?” 

Malchior grinned, his eyebrows lowered. He looked all too pleased to see the other’s current weakened state. 

“Stupid girl.” He whispered under his breath. He held both his hands to his side, letting the magic flow into him. His white hair began blowing along with the hectic energy of the room, several of the books he lent to Raven arose to the air, swirling around him. A bright yellow light illuminated his body, glowing from behind him like a solar eclipse. The entire earth seemed to tremor beneath Raven’s feet, she found herself falling to the ground, gasping for air. 

The walls were shaking, the floor too. 

Raven curled up in a ball, hugging herself, waiting for it all to stop. She felt numb. Then she heard laughter, a dark, sinister laugh. She looked up to see Malchior standing above her, a lecherous smirk plastered on his face. 

“What did you do to me?” Raven gasped, finding it difficult to breathe. “What did you do to my body?!”

Malchior smiled, in a way that was unnatural and depraved. He lowered his held with a slight tilt, scoffing at the girl before him. “So foolish. I didn’t think you were gullible to go along with me up until this point, but I clearly overestimated you.” As the words left his mouth, the earthquake seemed to stop, and everything was still. 

Raven furrowed her brows, a look of betrayal on her face. “What are you talking about?!” She shouted angrily. She tried to pick herself up, to stand up to him, to do anything, but Raven found herself unable to. All she could do was meekly try to lift herself with her arms, but even that proved to be strenuous. “Why can’t I move, Malchior?” 

Malchior stepped towards her, crouching down to get on her level. He stared at her with disinterest, as if he was bored with her. “You really are obtuse. How could you allow yourself to be stripped of your power like this?” Raven felt her heart stop, her eyes went wide. “What you just did was transfer all your magic and energy to me, dear. Now I can leave this dreadful place behind and go back to my own realm, and reclaim the glory that was unjustly ripped away from me.” 

 

“How could you do this to me, I trusted you!” Raven seethed. She felt her blood boiling, her heart racing. She raised her arm to attack Malchior- only to find that she couldn’t do anything. All the magical energy that she was used to feeling flow through her right before an attack was now gone. She had no magic, no power. She was defenseless, and it felt so degrading. 

“I did nothing to you, Raven. All I did was merely persuade you into doing my bidding, dear. You’re the one who chose to do this, you did this to yourself.” Malchior replied in a sing-song voice, an eerie smile creeping on his face. “Such a pitiful child.”

“You liar!” Raven yelled. She managed to pick herself up, still keeling over. Her hand clutched at the fabric of her cloak, and she shot Malchior a deadly stare. “I’ll make you pay for what you’ve done!” 

“I think you’ll find that impossible.” Malchior responded, snickering. He raised a hand, an orb of black energy surrounding it. “I’m more powerful than ever. However I’d like to see you try to defeat me in you weakened state.” He let the darkness shadow his entire frame, as if to show off his newfound ability. Raven winced, her chest felt hollow, like Malchior tore something out of her that couldn’t be replaced. 

“...I trusted you.” Raven repeated. 

“That would be your fault, not mine.” Malchior said, stoic and uncaring. “I’m done with you now, Raven. I have no use for you anymore.” Malchior stood up, and Raven felt tears streaming down her cheeks again. Only this time, they weren’t tears of joy. 

“Oh please, don’t tell me you’re going to cry now.” Malchior sneered, his tone cruel and condescending. He laughed at her, but there was no humor or benevolence. Raven wanted to stop- but she couldn’t help it. He hurt her, and she needed to cry. 

“I thought you loved me.” Raven softly whimpered. Malchior raised a brow in response. 

“Love you? Don’t make me laugh.” He scoffed. “However….” Malchior trailed off, pausing to think for a moment. “Perhaps I could give you a special goodbye before I leave, to show my appreciation.” A wicked smirk formed on his face, his eyes flashing. 

Raven froze. 

What did he mean?


	2. Will Be Brought To The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter than the first chapter, but the last chapter will definitely be more substantial and resolve everything. Hope you enjoy!

Raven felt Malchior close in on her, his heat flooding the space between their bodies. She shuddered- the contact much too personal for her liking. Never before did she allow someone to come this close to her- and she couldn’t even do anything to stop it. It felt humiliating, the way she was paralyzed under his gaze. She grimaced as he reached out and caressed her cheek. His hand felt cold, and his stare held something predatory and dangerous behind it. 

“Malchior-” Raven froze with fear before she could finish her plea. She wanted to scream, to yell, to get up and run away, or at least shout for help. But she found herself comatose, unable to move under his shadow. Malchior slipped his hands under her torso, and lifted her up ever so delicately, like she was a paper doll that could rip at any moment. He smirked, looking down at her in her vulnerable state, his hand holding her by the waist and his other holding her by the head. It reminded Raven of a man holding his bride- and the pit in her stomach filled with more dread at the thought of it. He tenderly placed her on her bed, and let his fingers drag along the expanse of her body, running them down from her chest to her thighs. Raven shuddered. 

“You are beautiful, Raven. That part I didn’t lie about.” Malchior murmured, almost as if he were talking to himself rather than her. “It would be a shame to leave before taking one last thing from you. I think I can delay my departure to degrade you one final time.” Malchior leered, his grin sinister. By now he had removed the scarf that concealed the bottom half of his face, and he shed his body armor to reveal a slender fitting black tunic that wrapped around his torso tightly.

Raven tried in vain to hold back her tears, but what started out as a soft cry turned into full blown sobbing. She never felt she could feel so vulnerable- so pathetic. She let Malchior into her heart, and he ended up crushing it to a fine dust. Raven grit her teeth, glaring at the man before her with disdain and anger. She never wanted to hurt someone so much before, and she never thought it would be someone she trusted so much.

“Don’t you dare touch me, you pig.” Raven seethed, digging her nails into her bedsheets. Her tears now hot with fury. “I’ll kill you.” 

Malchior smiled, a look of amusement on his face. “Good luck with that while you lay there, helpless and weak.” Malchior hummed, sounding pleased with himself. “And even if you did have your powers- You’d be nothing without me. Did I not teach you everything you know?” His voice lowered to a purr, his gaze dangerous and threatening. “It was quite the arduous task, trying to teach someone as dense as you my magic. But I feel like it payed off in the end.” Malchior paused to join Raven on the bed, straddling himself around her hips and taking her by the arms. “So here’s your chance to repay me.” 

“No!” Raven yelled, struggling to push the other off of her. Malchior slammed her into the mattress, his grip on her wrists tightening.

“I would suggest not fighting back.” Malchior growled, his voice threateningly low. He looked Raven right in the eyes, awaiting her reply. She snarled, resentment filling her. Never before did she feel so infuriated. She wanted to rip Malchior limb from limb- and the fact that she couldn’t only drove her more crazy. She wiggled her fingers, trying to regain her sense of feeling. It somewhat worked, and she could feel her mystic energy pulsing through her once again. 

 

“I’m not going to lie down and let you do what you want to me!” Raven yelled. At that instant, she gathered up all the remaining energy she had, and used all her ability to throw Malchior off of her. Malchior landed on the carpet of her room with a thunk, and Raven immediately took the opportunity to run to the opposite side of the room as fast as she could manage. She brought her arms up ready to attack, striking a defensive pose. 

“Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!” Raven shouted, trying her best to concentrate all her energy on the attack. But nothing happened. The magic flowing through her vanished once again, like it had been sucked out by Malchior. Raven could feel her heart pause, her entire body covered with goosebumps. Then, without warning, a sudden wave of dark energy came crashing over her. She let out a shriek, her body writhing with panic. Raven didn’t have time to realize what was happening to her, it felt like her entire body was being smothered. She looked down to see the floor beneath her- she was floating mid air, legs dangling. Malchior stood in front of her, brows furrowed. “Let me GO!” Raven screamed, struggling desperately. It was as if a giant fist held her in the air, tightening in on her with every second. 

“I’m afraid not. I’ve grown impatient, Raven. Your insolence won’t be rewarded.” Malchior intoned. “I think it’s time I got to know you a bit more personally.” With a wave of his hand, Raven came crashing down to the ground, still bound by the dark shadow that Malchior controlled. He made his way over, arms folded. “Now, let’s have some fun.” He removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, all while looking at Raven with a lustful glare. Raven’s eyes went wide, her face flushed red. She turned her head to the side, humiliated. Malchior raised his hand again, the shadow he controlled following his motions. It went for Raven’s thighs, and tore open her clothing. Raven gasped when she felt her leotard snap in half- she was completely exposed. 

“You-!” As Raven yelled, she felt the shadow penetrate her mouth, lunging deep into her throat. She let out a muffled scream, and continued to fight against the magic that held her down. It felt like her arms and legs were being held down by the darkness that Malchior summoned. And as soon as she caught a glance of the other, Raven immediately regretted it. Malchior was moaning, one hand placed on his forehead and the other grasping at his member. 

“Oh, Raven,” Malchior sighed with delight, looking up at the ceiling. “Let’s begin, shall we?” He purred, advancing towards her. Raven’s legs were roughly shoved apart by Malchior, and she tried her best to hold back the squeal of pain it caused. She whined looking at the other, who was grunting and sighing as he continued masterbating in front of her. He laughed to himself as he placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing them firmly. 

Raven muffled in pain, still writhing on the floor, trying to resist Malchior’s advances. He snickered as he saw the tears continue rolling down her cheeks, and began moving her breasts around in a circular motion. “So pitiful- crying over mere physical contact. I could do much worse to you, you know.” Malchior sneered. Without warning, he abruptly forced his stiff cock into her, pushing into her body with ease. Malchior let out a sigh of relief, fully enjoying what he had taken. Raven screamed, biting down on the magic force that penetrated her throat. It was incredibly painful- and Malchior’s pace wasn’t helping. He carelessly and selfishly drove himself into her, mercilessly pressing down on her chest with all his weight. 

“Now you know what you truly mean to me, Raven,” Malchior spat her name out as if it were a vile slur. “Just a pitiful, ignorant girl for me to ravage and use.” He laughed breathlessly as he continued ramming himself into her. With every thrust of his pelvis and every word from his mouth that dripped like venom, Raven felt herself grow weaker and weaker, as if she were sinking into the ground. She wished she would just pass out- not have to feel the physical brutality that Malchior inflicted, or have to hear his wicked sermon that he delivered with glee. Unfortunately, the fates were not that kind to her, and she would have to remain lucid during the entire ordeal. 

Malchior grunted with pleasure, a sadistic grin on his face. She never thought he could have such an expression- one simultaneously filled with both unkindness and ruthlessness. How could someone so affectionate and caring- be so selfish and malevolent? Was his heart really this heinous the entire time? His intentions so immoral and shocking? Raven asked herself over and over again, but it felt futile to question his motives when he already had her defenseless and susceptible, taking everything he really wanted. She wanted to dream, to black out, to pass out from the unspeakable pain he was putting her through. But with every thrust and ever jeer, Malchior brought Raven back to reality. 

The cold, grimy reality of Malchior fucking her violently into the hard surface of her own bedroom floor, groping her chest, pinching her nipples, scratching at her breasts with clawed fingers that never seemed that sharp until now. He was breathing down her neck and leaving hickeys- dark, unattractive splotches that she never would have wanted from anyone in the first place. 

“Keep crying, Raven. It only encourages me.” Malchior panted, fighting for breath with a smile on his face. He leaned in close, and the shadow that choked Raven disappeared. Raven gasped, the fresh air a relief. She desperately attempted to catch up with her breath, but was stopped by Malchior roughly planting his lips on hers. Raven muffled a scream, wriggling her head about. The man above her forced his tongue into her, his hands holding her head in place. She could feel him moaning with pleasure, the sensation itself sickening. He dug his fingers deep into her dark hair, tugging at her scalp. Raven let out a sharp whine, and Malchior merely drove himself into her faster as a response. Malchior felt like a sword was being driven into her, a needle she stepped on, a hammer railing her entire body without mercy nor grace- and he loved every moment of it. 

“I don’t see why you’re so upset, darling. You should be thanking me- something like this was going to happen to you sooner or later. A naive girl like you was destined to be hurt. Be grateful that I’m not taking your life as well.” Malchior’s words singed Raven’s ears and stung her throat. She wanted to throw up, the contents in her stomach churning. He spoke so softly- gentle and calm. Just like he did when he would mentor her. She remembered when they first met after he was released from the book- tender touches, soft glances, reassuring love. He would hug her from behind, place his head on her shoulder, pointing his finger to the spell he was drawing her attention to. Raven would blush and oblige his every order, drinking in his instructions blindly. 

He would hold her, his touch soft and warm, loving and understanding

Nothing like this. 

Nothing like the beast that was currently devouring her whole and making her his mere plaything. She felt used, dirty, degraded, foolish. Malchior had her wrapped around his pretty little finger, she was like putty in his hand, used and tricked into doing his bidding. And she didn’t even realize it. 

Was she that starved for attention and love? Was she that desperate to be thought of as beautiful and conventional that she let her guard down completely and let this incubus control her? 

She supposed she was. All she wanted was validation, and when Malchior gave the slightest bit of that to her, she gave him everything in return. 

Malchior was right. She was stupid. 

Raven’s inner reflections helped tune out the rest of Malchior’s cruel dialogue, but she didn’t think her own thoughts were any better than the vitriol he spat. His words held an element of truth to them- and that fact alone made her want to vomit.


End file.
